Glorfindel, der große Krieger
by Naurring
Summary: Glorfindel kommt nach seiner Wiedergeburt nach Imladris. Übersetzung von Glorfindel, the great warrior


**Disclaimer:**Alles Tolkien, nix mir.

****

**Glorfindel, der große Krieger**

Es war schon einige Zeit her seit Imladris zuletzt einen solchen Tumult und solche Aufregung gesehen hatte. Die meisten der Elben von Imladris waren im Hof versammelt oder saßen auf jeder Fläche, die sie finden konnten, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Einige von ihnen waren sogar auf die Dächer der Häuser geklettert und reckten bereits ihre Hälse, um nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Imladris neuestem Bewohner Ausschau zu halten. Aber bis jetzt war es keine Spur von ihm zu sehen.

Elladan trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sein Bruder folgte seinem Beispiel. Ungeduldig zog er an der Hand seine Vaters und bewegte sich ständig.

Elrond seufzte tief. „Könntet ihr zwei nur für einen Moment damit aufhören? Ich glaube nicht, dass Glorfindel sehr erfreut sein würde zu unserem Haus zu kommen und von zwei Flöhen wie euch begrüßt zu werden."

Die beiden Elblinge standen sofort still. Keiner von ihnen wollte den großen Balrogtöter enttäuschen. „Und er kommt wirklich hierher, Ada?" fragte Elladan, während er bereits wieder auf und ab hüpfte.

„Ja, Elladan, er kommt wirklich. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und er ist hier."

„Aber er ist gestorben!" rief Elrohir. Er war sehr stolz auf sein geschichtliches Wissen und war ein wenig beleidigt darüber, dass sich ein Teil dieses Wissens als falsch erweisen sollte. „Er ist gestorben, als er diesen scheußlichen Balrog getötet hat, um all die armen Leute zu beschützen, die aus ihrer Stadt weglaufen mussten! Oder, Ada? Oder?" Er zog fest am Ärmel seines Vaters.

Elrond erlaubte sich ein genervtes Seufzen. Seit sie die Nachricht erreicht hatte, dass Glorfindel wiedergeboren worden war und vorhatte nach Imladris zu kommen, um dort zu leben, waren die zwei Jungen voller Aufregung gewesen und hatten ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Sie wollten jedes einzelne Wort hören, dass jemals über Glorfindel geschrieben worden war und wollten ständig die schönen Gemälde des großen Balrogtöters ansehen, die einige der Hallen schmückten. Elrond konnte längst nicht mehr zählen wie oft er ihnen die Geschichte vom Fall Gondolins erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich öfter als er Jahre alt war.

„Ja, du hast Recht, Elrohir, Glorfindel ist in Gondolin gestorben." Erestor lächelte zu dem kleinen Jungen hinab. „Aber er ist wiedergeboren worden. Die Valar haben ihm erlaubt ins Leben zurückzukehren, für all die guten Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit getan hat."

Elrohir wirkte immer noch ziemlich unsicher. Sein Ada hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Leute, die starben, in die Hallen von Mandos gingen und niemals nach Mittelerde zurückkommen würden. Und was sein Ada ihm sagte war immer richtig. Also konnte Glorfindel nicht wiedergeboren worden sein. Oder etwa doch und sein Ada hatte Unrecht gehabt? Nun, in ein paar Minuten würde er es herausfinden.

Elrond schloss verzweifelt seine Augen, als seine Kinder zwar verstummten, sich aber ruhelos neben ihm bewegten. Auf der einen Seite war es eine wirkliche Erleichterung zu hören, dass die Zwillinge still waren. Seine armen Ohren waren wirklich genug von ihren andauernden Fragen gequält worden. Aber natürlich wäre es perfekt gewesen, wenn sie einfach nur da stehen würden, ohne ihn mit ihren kleinen Hopsern und dem Ziehen an seinen Armen ganz verrückt zu machen. Er dachte darüber nach einfach die Hände der Kinder loszulassen, aber sie wären in Windeseile auf und davon, um auf die Straße zu rennen und Glorfindel dort zu begrüßen.

Es war in Momenten wie diesem, dass Erestor froh war, dass er niemals geheiratet und Kinder gezeugt hatte. Er beneidete Elrond wirklich nicht. Sein Blick wanderte von der Halbelben Familie wieder zum Hof zurück, wo der berühmte Krieger erscheinen würde. Er musste zugeben, dass er tief in sich drinnen die Aufregung der Kinder teilte. Er hatte oft lange Stunden damit verbracht durch die Hallen zu wandern und die wunderschönen Gemälde zu betrachten, die Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit erzählten. Der Maler von den Gemälden Gondolins hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Glorfindel war ein prächtiger Anblick. Langes goldenes Haar umrahmte ein schönes Gesicht und tanzte hinter ihm, wenn der große Krieger kämpfte.

Glorfindels Todesszene war eines der schönsten Dinge, die Erestor jemals gesehen hatte. Das Gemälde zeigte müde und schmutzige Elben, die in Panik außer Reichweite des mächtigen Feuerdämons flohen, der ihnen folgte, um ihre Leben zu beenden. Aber Glorfindel, mutig und stark wie er war, trat in den Weg des Balrogs und hob sein prachtvolles Schwert. Gefährlich und schön sah er aus, als er dort stand, in der Zeit eingefroren, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut und dem Wissen, dass die letzten Minuten seines Lebens gerade begonnen hatten.

Erestor wurde aus seinen bewundernden Tagträumen gerissen, als ein lauter Schrei vom Dach das aufgeregte Murmeln der versammelten Elben durchbrach. „Er kommt! Ich sehe ihn! Er kommt!" Sofort wandten sich alle Elben dem Tor des Hofes zu. Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus, als niemand es wagte noch ein Wort zu sagen, aus Angst irgendetwas zu verpassen.

„Seht ihr, meine Söhne? Ich habe euch gesagt, dass er kommen würde." Celebrían strich über Elladans rabenschwarzes Haar. Elladan nickte geistesabwesend, seinen Blick auf die Stelle geheftet, an der sein Idol in ein paar Minuten erscheinen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die klaren Laute von Pferdehufen die wartenden Elben erreichte. Sie wurden lauter und lauter und kündigten wirkungsvoll die Ankunft der Legende an. Vom Dach war leises Flüstern von den Elben zu hören, die die Gruppe bereits sehen konnten, aber die anderen mussten nicht lange warten. Nur einen kurzen Moment später erschien der erste Reiter im Tor und ritt in den Hof.

Elrohir klammerte sich fest an den Arm seines Vaters, zitternd vor Aufregung und ehrfurchtsvoller Angst. Glorfindel war gekommen. Glorfindel, der große Krieger, der einen echten Balrog getötet hatte, ganz allein, war in ihrem Zuhause angekommen.

Erestor entkam ein leises Keuchen, als sein Blick auf den goldenhaarigen Elben fiel, der auf einer schneeweißen Stute saß. Glorfindel sah genauso schön aus wie auf den Gemälden. Der blonde Elb lächelte die versammelten Elben fröhlich an, bevor er absaß. Er entließ sein Pferd in die Pflege eines Elben, der zu diesem Zweck herangetreten war, und näherte sich dem wartenden Herrn von Imladris.

Kein Laut war zu hören; ganz Imladris starrte den mächtigen Krieger ungläubig an. Erestor riss schockiert die Augen auf. Das war Glorfindel? Der starke Elb, der einen Balrog getötet hatte? Der hochgewachsene Elb von den Gemälden? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Elb sah aus als bräuchte er noch ein paar Jahre zum Wachsen.

Glorfindel störte sich nicht im Geringsten an all den Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er die Stufen zum Haus hinauf, bis er vor Elrond stand. Dort verbeugte er sich respektvoll. „Ich grüße euch, mein Herr. Wie Ihr sicher wisst bin ich Glorfindel von Gondolin. Es war sehr freundlich von euch mich in Euren Haushalt aufzunehmen."

Elrond nickte nur geistesabwesend und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Elben vor sich.

Glorfindel grinste, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und wippte auf seinen Fußballen vor und zurück.

Es war Erestor, der die Stille nach einigen Minuten brach. „Verzeiht, mein Herr Glorfindel…"

„Ja?" Glorfindel schenkte Erestor ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wie…" Erestor musste schlucken, bevor er die Frage stellen konnte. „Wir groß genau seid Ihr, sagtet Ihr?"

„Nun, ich bin fast 1,50 m groß. Beantwortet das Eure Frage?"

„Oh, ja…" wiederholte Elrond, der sich immer noch in einer Art Schock befand, und den kleinen Elben vor sich anstarrte, der ihm nicht einmal bis an die Schultern reichte. „Ein Meter… fünfzig."

Glorfindel nickte eifrig; sein goldenes Haar hüpfte auf seinem Rücken. „Genau."

„Hattet Ihr eine angenehmen Reise?" zwang Erestor sich zu fragen. Es standen schon genug Leute einfach nur herum und starrten den winzigen Krieger an, der es anscheinend wirklich geschafft hatte einen Balrog zu töten. Diese Tatsache ließ Erestor an der tatsächlichen Größe des Balrogs zweifeln.

„Ja, eine sehr angenehme Reise. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen…" Ein weiteres blendendes Lächeln für Erestor, „Ich bin lange gereist und fühle mich müde und schmutzig. Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn mir jemand meine Räume zeigen könnte."

„Aber… natürlich." Erestor winkte schnell einem der Diener, die hinter der Halbelben Familie warteten. „Bitte zeig dem Herrn Glorfindel den Weg zu seinen Gemächern und bereite ein Bad für ihn vor." Zu Glorfindel sagte er: „Es wird diesen Abend Euch zu Ehren ein Fest geben. Bis dahin habt Ihr alle Zeit, die Ihr braucht, um Euch aufzufrischen. Ich werde einen Diener schicken, wenn es beginnt."

Der goldenhaarige Elb nickte dankbar. „Ich werde bereit sein. Ich danke Euch für die freundliche Begrüßung." Nachdem er ihnen allen ein letztes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, ging Glorfindel die Stufen vollständig hinauf und folgte dem Diener ins Haus. Sobald er im Inneren verschwunden war, drehten sich alle um, um ihm nachzusehen.

„Das ist Glorfindel?" fragte Elladan nach einer Weile und klang mehr als nur ein bisschen enttäuscht. Er hatte sich auf die Ankunft seines Idols gefreut, darauf von dem berühmten Elben lernen zu können, der alle anderen in allem übertraf. Elrohir sagte überhaupt nichts, er schmollte. Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er vergaß sogar seine Empörung über die Tatsache, dass Glorfindel tatsächlich wiedergeboren worden war und sein Vater Unrecht gehabt hatte. In allen Geschichten war Glorfindel ein großer mächtiger Krieger. Wie konnte es dieser Elb nur wagen so klein zu sein!

Tröstend streichelte Elrond die Köpfe seiner Söhne. „Seid nicht traurig, ihr zwei. Ich werde euch ein großes Pferd schenken."

Ende


End file.
